


The Mysterious Disappearnce of Kirishima Touka-Chan

by KokomiDesu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokomiDesu/pseuds/KokomiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the story of Touka and Kaneki but in a different light. Touka is a mute with an overprotective brother and Kaneki is just a normal kid who falls in love. However, the consequences of this may not be so great in the end. Is a little *read: very* OOC, but I still enjoyed writing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Disappearnce of Kirishima Touka-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is my first fanfic on AO3. I've posted previously on fan fiction, but I decided to give it a try here. I hope you enjoy it!  
> ~Kokomi

It all started with a hospital. Just a plain old synthetic smelling hospital. A good friend of mine had asked me to come with him to visit his sister. I suppose it was something I couldn’t really refuse – it was impolite to say no. And so one day after school we went to said hospital. His sister had a private room on the top floor. The views of the city from her window were amazing. I can understand why he’d been paying top dollar for such an amazing room. When I first walked in, there was no smell of synthetic hospital. It actually smelt of roses. In the corner of the room there was a normal looking bed with my friend’s sister sitting up in it. She was reading a book – The Black Goat’s Egg by Takatsuki Sen. It was one of my favourite books. She noticed us and gently placed the book down on her lap and looked towards us. She had the softest looking purple-y blue hair and stunningly shiny emerald eyes. She had a small smile upon her face and she pointed towards two chairs sitting beside her bed. Ayato walked in front of me and took his seat immediately. I followed suit and sat in the remaining chair. I noticed she had a small notebook and a pen on her bed. She picked it up and scribbled something down, before shoving it in her brother’s face. He laughed and gently ruffled her hair. He looked at me, realizing the confusion on my face, “Ah, yeah, sorry Ken-Kun. My sister’s mute. She can only communicate via paper.” I nodded and smiled at the girl. I couldn’t tell how old she was. She suddenly started furiously writing another note and this time passed it to me.

_Hi! My name’s Kirishima Touka. Who’re you?_

“I’m Kaneki Ken. It’s a pleasure to meet you Touka-Chan.”

I bowed a little and looked up at her. She was blushing and smiling at me. Ayato laughed.

“No one is ever usually that polite to her. I guess it’s a first”. I blushed a little myself and profusely apologized. She scribbled something down again and handed it to me.

_You don’t need to apologize Ken-Kun. It’s nice that someone is polite to me once in a while._

 

I learnt so much about her in the two hours Ayato and I spent there. We shared a lot of interests. We both liked the same books; the same authors and most importantly, she told me she was a ghoul. I had already known (Ayato had confessed it to me. He told me I stank like a half-breed) but I felt reassured to know that there were other ghouls like me who simply wanted peace and not constant battling. I went home feeling happy that night. I suppose you could say that was the first time I’d fallen in love with her.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ayato stopped coming to school. I got worried because I thought maybe something had happened to the siblings. As soon as school was over, I rushed to the hospital and was greeted by a very nice looking receptionist at the desk.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a Miss Touka Kirishima. I think her brother Ayato Kirishima might be visiting her right now.”

The receptionist searched for her, but to no avail.

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t have any patients registered in those names. Maybe you have the wrong hospital.” I nodded and muttered a thank you before slowly walking home. The only two decent friends I had were gone without a trace. This is what happened when you lived in a world were ghouls are the ‘bad guys’.

When I opened the door to my lonely apartment I accidentally stood on the mail on the floor. I picked them up. Bill, junk mail, bill and…a letter? The handwriting was Touka’s. I ripped it open and read it quickly, not really comprehending the words written.

 

_To Kaneki Ken-Chan,_

_I’m sorry we’ve disappeared so suddenly. I’m afraid it happens a lot. We never use our real names, so no one will be able to tell you where we are now. It was nice meeting you and I’m glad we managed to spend some time together! Nii-San also says thank you for being such a kind friend. He said he enjoyed going to many coffee shops with you and he also apologizes for the sudden leaving. Also, thank you for the many wonderful books you have given me. I’ve made sure to take them with me and I will always be reading them!_

_Yours,_

_Kirishima Touka-Chan_

This was the first time I’d cried since my mother’s funeral. I simply fell to my knees in the hallway with the door still wide open and cried.

 

The next day at school was difficult. Normally I’d have Ayato-Kun to sit next to in all my classes but he was no longer there. In school he was really my only friend and so I guess I just felt lonely for the rest of the time. Lunchtime was the worst part of the day. I sat alone at my desk slowly sipping some coffee from a flask I’d brought with me. A few of the other members in my class were staring and pointing and I could hear what some of them were saying.

“Hey, that kid never seems to eat. I wonder how he keeps himself looking to healthy.” Many of the comments were along those lines. However, one comment struck me the most.

“Hey, I heard a rumor that there’s a ghoul in the school.” I almost dropped my coffee. Where they referring to Ayato-Kun or me? In some respects I’d hoped it was Ayato-Kun, because then at least he was out of danger (or so I thought). Whereas I had nowhere to go. No family, no friends and no safe places to run away to.

 

When I returned home that evening I found a brown paper parcel wrapped in string attached to my door handle. It looked suspicious but I picked it up anyway. It was carefully wrapped, like someone had taken the time to wrap it especially. Tearing the paper I noticed the contents was book. I tore the rest of the brown paper. It was 1Q84 by Murukami Haruki. It smelt like roses. I opened the book carefully and just on the inside was a little inscription.

 

_To Kaneki Ken-Kun,_

_Here is a book I suggest you should read. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Kirishima Touka-Chan_

I couldn’t help but smile.

 

 


End file.
